1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to fabricating magnetic sensors and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for critically exposed lapping of magnetic sensors for target signal output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording is employed for large memory capacity requirements in high speed data processing systems. For example, in magnetic disc drive systems, data is read from and written to magnetic recording media utilizing magnetic transducers commonly referred to as magnetic heads. Typically, one or more magnetic recording discs are mounted on a spindle such that the disc can rotate to permit the magnetic head mounted on a moveable arm in position closely adjacent to the disc surface to read or write information thereon.
During operation of the disc drive system, an actuator mechanism moves the magnetic transducer to a desired radial position on the surface of the rotating disc where the head electromagnetically reads or writes data. Usually the head is integrally mounted in a carrier or support referred to as a “slider.” A slider generally serves to mechanically support the head and any electrical connections between the head and the rest of the disc drive system. The slider is aerodynamically shaped to slide over moving air and therefore to maintain a uniform distance from the surface of the rotating disc thereby preventing the head from undesirably contacting the disc.
Typically, a slider is formed with essentially planar areas surrounded by recessed areas etched back from the original surface. The surface of the planar areas that glide over the disc surface during operation is known as the air bearing surface (ABS). Large numbers of sliders are fabricated from a single wafer having rows of the magnetic transducers deposited simultaneously on the wafer surface using semiconductor-type process methods. After deposition of the heads is complete, single-row bars are sliced from the wafer, each bar comprising a row of units which can be further processed into sliders having one or more magnetic transducers on their end faces. Each row bar is bonded to a fixture or tool where the bar is processed and then further diced, i.e., separated into sliders having one or more magnetic transducers on their end faces. Each row bar is bonded to a fixture or tool where the bar is processed and then further diced, i.e., separated into individual sliders each slider having at least one magnetic head terminating at the slider air bearing surface.
The magnetic head is typically an inductive electromagnetic device including magnetic pole pieces, which read the data from or write the data onto the recording media surface. In other applications the magnetic head may include a magneto resistive read element for separately reading the recorded data with the inductive heads serving only to write the data. In either application, the various elements terminate on the air bearing surface and function to electromagnetically interact with the data contained on the magnetic recording disc.
In order to achieve maximum efficiency from the magnetic heads, the sensing elements must have precision dimensional relationships to each other as well as the application of the slider ABS to the magnetic recording disc. Each head has a polished ABS with flatness parameters, such as crown, camber, and twist. The ABS allows the head to “fly” above the surface of its respective spinning disk. In order to achieve the desired fly height, fly height variance, take-off speed, and other aerodynamic characteristics, the flatness parameters of the ABS need to be tightly controlled. During manufacturing, it is most critical to grind or lap these elements to very close tolerances of desired flatness in order to achieve the unimpaired functionality required of sliders.
Conventional lapping processes utilize either oscillatory or rotary motion of the workpiece across either a rotating or oscillating lapping plate to provide a random motion of the workpiece over the lapping plate and randomize plate imperfections across the head surface in the course of lapping. During the lapping process, the motion of abrasive particles carried on the surface of the lapping plate is typically along, parallel to, or across the magnetic head elements exposed at the slider ABS.
Rotating lapping plates having horizontal lapping surfaces in which abrasive particles such as diamond fragments are embedded have been used for lapping and polishing purposes in the high precision lapping of magnetic transducer heads. Generally in these lapping processes, as abrasive slurry utilizing a liquid carrier containing diamond fragments or other abrasive particles is applied to the lapping surface as the lapping plate is rotated relative to the slider or sliders maintained against the lapping surface.
Although a number of processing steps are required to manufacture heads, the ABS flatness parameters are primarily determined during the final lapping process. The final lapping process may be performed on the heads after they have been separated or segmented into individual pieces, or on rows of heads prior to the segmentation step. This process requires the head or row to be restrained while an abrasive plate of specified curvature is rubbed against it. As the plate abrades the surface of the head, the abrasion process causes material removal on the head ABS and, in the optimum case, will cause the ABS to conform to the contour or curvature of the plate. The final lapping process also creates and defines the proper magnetic read sensor element heights needed for magnetic recording.
In magnetic head applications, the magnetically active components exposed at the ABS are made of relatively softer, ductile materials. These magnetically active components during lapping can be scratched and smeared to the other components causing electrical shorts and degraded head performance. Traditionally, the potential damage done by lapping-induced stress has been mitigated by using the smallest possible abrasives, such as 0.125 micrometer in size. Another proposal to minimize lapping-induced damage is to offset the read element from the ABS surface so that the lapping components do not contact or stress the sensors. In some cases, the read elements are offset from the ABS surface by a distance in the range of 50 to 125 nm. Unfortunately, such large distances between the sensor and the magnetic surface cause unacceptable signal loss in modern read sensors. Thus, an improved solution for mitigating the damage done by lapping-induced stress is needed.